


Falling Harder

by Lavlis



Series: Bats and Spiders [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavlis/pseuds/Lavlis
Summary: It had been few days, but that only made Yanna fall harder. Now it was only a matter of time until she got what she wanted.
Relationships: Arachne Myriad/Yanna Aliki
Series: Bats and Spiders [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157255
Kudos: 1





	Falling Harder

Yanna was watching a very drunk Hypnos being dragged out of the bar by that Kiyo guy. The silver haired boy wasn’t as bad as he seemed at first, she was mostly annoyed at him because his situation with the other had made Arachne angry, she didn’t need unnecessary headaches. Hence why she went to clarify the nature of the relationship, if it was a fling or something more.

Thankfully it wasn’t anything.

She took a sip from her cup, the water was still freezing, the way she liked it. Someone was approaching her, probably Ara, the others were all scattered across the club. So she just looked down with a small smile.

One day, when the whole fake date was over...

“When were you going to tell me that I am yours?”

Yanna froze. From head to toe she couldn’t move a single muscle. Arachne’s strict voice wasn’t what she expected. She didn’t even expect the sentence. What was that? Wait, did he… Oh no he must have told her. She was done for.

One thing was the interest she had the weeks prior to that, because the girl was mysterious and sweet, in her own way. After talking for days on the chat and spending some of their lunch hours together she thought their friendship was going somewhere. Or at least the crush, she couldn’t deny because from the moment she saw the other her heart went crazy.

The sleepover made her feelings skyrocket.

It was such a mess, she was such a mess. Seeing Arachne with her hair down, the long waterfall falling on her back and then on her chest when she bent just made her look even more beautiful. When the other put her pajamas and her sleeve fell to the side letting her collarbone show. Touching the other’s neck when braiding her hair, to make sure no strand got left behind, everytime she made the gesture she wondered for a second longer what would happen if she kissed her neck just right there and then.

When they finally got to the movies it felt like a dream, she was concentrated on the presence to her side even though she was staring at the screen. Suddenly there was pressure on her shoulder and when she glanced she saw Arachne breathing softly, asleep. It was the first time she saw the other with such a soft expression, one thing she had noticed was that the younger girl always had a slight frown, scowl or was narrowing her eyes. So seeing her so peacefully asleep, made her heart skip a beat.

It was so hard to keep herself from kissing the girl’s head.

Yanna raised her head and stared at Arachne’s green eyes; they were narrowed, accusing and yet she noticed a hint of amusement. She inclined her head grinning.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She took another sip from her cup, still with their eyes locked.

“Are you sure about that?” Arachne leaned closer, their noses almost touching.

“Completely.” She moved a inch closer, her lips were almost touching now. “Why? Do you have any objections?”

“You sly... ” 

“Learned with you.” With that she gave up the play and let their lips finally touch.

It was… How could she even describe it? She had been wondering almost for a whole day what would it be like non-stop, counting with all the times they met in between their first encounter and now… It was almost a dream come true, her heart just exploded. It felt amazing.

Arachne pulled her closer into the kiss, but so did Yanna.

Inebriating. 


End file.
